The Unexpected Move
by pseudonym-nil18
Summary: Another romantic and intensifying scenes of mine... enjoy!R&R PLEASE!


**Pairings:** Tomoyo x Eriol

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** R18/Lemon

**Summary:** Another romantic and intensifying scenes of mine... enjoy!(R&R PLEASE!)

**Author's Note (Fuji):** This is a fic co written with my friend Pam Garcia, we'll we've made this one out of our boredom laughs, Math time is boring, really. And not to forget thanks to you Pam! )

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the characters used here. )

**Title: _The Unexpected Move_**

**By: _Tetsuya-Fuji17 a.k.a. "pseudonym-nil18"_**

The busy city of Tokyo was getting into her veins. The turbid noise of the beeping cars filled the entire place. Tomoyo started to but a soft tap from her shoulder eased her simper stress for a while. She looked around and was met by an angelic smile. The black hair, deep, meaningful azure eyes that seems to sink her to the bottom and those clear thick eyeglasses, how could she not recognized Eriol. A boy who imprisoned her heart the moment she saw him.

"Hi, Tommy-yomz. You alone?"

He has this really funny habit of calling her 'Tommy-yomz'. But she juts smiled at this. Instead, she thought it's cute.

"Hmm…just wondering," he said at her responsive smile. "Well, now you're alone and I am too, so could we…you know, hang out and just get along with each other?"

"Okay." A short simple reply was heard. Tomoyo had liked him ever since, up until now.

"He was always like that all the time," she thought as both of them started walking towards the white limousine. "Mysterious juts like the sea bottom, I want to know him more."

They finally entered the limousine and sat on the soft and comfortable back seat. "Your car's nice." As Tomoyo broke the deafening silence between them.

Eriol choose not to reply, but the driver interrupted then blurted, "Sir, shall I?"

The driver pushed a button that's on the ceiling. That seems to be the function for the closing a window separating the driver's seat from the back.

Tomoyo stare at him blankly, but she was about to tell Eriol something.

"For Privacy." He bellowed still not looking at her. The entire limousine's windows were tinted, but it's quiet and cozy, comfortable enough to sleep.

Tomoyo felt something down on her stomach, more like it flipped over and sank down somewhere on her navel. Despite the limousine's cold and chill, the felt her insides heating up, and her nerves jumpy and won't beep still. She decided to look out the window to remove tension but the thick black plate glass window prevented her from having a glimpse of the outside world. Eriol's loud obvious sigh broke the eyes between them and she set her eyes to gaze straight at Eriol's face.

"What?" ask Eriol coldly.

"Nothing, it's just that, am…you're cute when you're serious." She complimented on him and breaks into a soft-seducing grin.

"What's funny? I've always been serious." He replied, now gazing at her sideways. She just shrugged her shoulders as a sign of reply.

"You know, you're cute too," He bellowed breaking into a smirk, as he jumped his soft palms on to her face caressing it, "Especially when you smile."

Eriol grabbed her left arm to pull her near his face, inches away from each other's noses. But a sudden move of Eriol she didn't expected. He just gave a kiss on Tomoyo's sweet and soft lips. Then he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Tomoyo couldn't stop herself; she just obeyed what her mind dictated her to. Her lips couldn't help kissing him back and this time she became more aggressive. Her hard kissing was pushing him backward and it aroused Eriol's excitement, which showed out no matter how he tried to do things calmly. Tomoyo's move made him moan softly, but it didn't escape Tomoyo's persuasive act.

"Do you like it?" she paused for a second to speak, suddenly she pulled her blouse upward where upward where soft round white healthy tits popped in front of Eriol's eyes. "Or you like this?"

The ambience of the room's so cozy, comfortable enough to make love with him. She first unzipped her pants as a sign of readiness. She couldn't stop herself from soaking wet; her underwear is already wet from excitement.

Eriol took off his T-shirt and his body looked so matured, just like a body of superman; his shoulders were broad and tough looking and not to mentioned her six-packed abs. Although he grew a few more inches, Tomoyo jaw's dropped, her mouth fell half open, "Oh my, he's so juicy." She thought as she giggled.

Eriol pushed her to lie down on the seat. He was on top her. Then he asked her something, "Are you sure you want to gave your virginity to me?"

"Hey, how did you did you knew that?" asked Tomoyo blankly.

"I noticed it, while we're kissing. You seem like a first-timer right?" he said.

Tomoyo gave a short nod then she flushed a bit.

"Alright, I will start now." He said as he will remove Tomoyo's red underwear, but Tomoyo grabbed his right arm to stop him, for she was about to ask him something but then he knew what she would say, "Don't worry honey, I won't be harsh."

He continued what he was about to do; he finally removed her underpants then slid slightly his for finger rotating it clockwise.

"Ohh," moaned Tomoyo, it felt nice but tormenting. Eriol's a pro, he knows what to do and it really felt good.

Eriol finally removed his finger and he said to her, "I want you to be obedient, I promise I won't be persuasive…" he broke into a soft seducing grin.

For that very moment, Tomoyo felt like Eriol treated her as a very special princess. She realized that it was nice being with him. With his very special someone.

For his next unexpected move he inserted his thing, first he slowly pushed it, trying not to hurt her, then he goes into a hard way, inserting his thing very tormenting.

"Ahhhh…." Yelled Tomoyo, then she gnarled into the seat cover, making an impression of pain. But there's nothing to do, she just obeyed what she was told to.

Eriol gently massaged her porcelain tits, then sucked it. Saliva splattered all over on her breasts. Tomoyo held him tightly at his arm. Then she went to kiss him, a kiss that meant to last forever, Eriol kissed her back and went to her neck, nibbling it.

"I love you…" Tomoyo hissed at his ear, and then held his face. He looked so haggardly exhausted, he was panting and she could feel his breath on her face.

Eriol choose not to reply instead he just rests his head on Tomoyo's chest, his azure-hair fell on to her neck. Tomoyo just caressed his hair. They're so tired. But a sudden thing just happened.

The limousine stopped dead, "Why are we stopping?" Eriol broke the silence.

Suddenly the door of the Limo, opened and to their horror a very unexpected person appeared. A Chestnut haired lady in thunder-strucked horror at her sight. She just saw them bare-naked.

"Sakura-Chan, I…" Tomoyo said, as she jumped not minding Eriol's still on top of her, then grabbed her clothes at the floor.

Sakura's jaws dropped she couldn't believe of what she saw.

**Curtains Close.**

**A/N: **I hope this isn't bad. I hope you'll review these guys. Thanks.


End file.
